dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Stat Growths
Stat Growth in Dragon's Dogma is the gain in primary Stats on leveling up. Overview Stat Growths are influenced by Vocation. Upon leveling up, each of the six primary stats )Health, Stamina, Strength, Magick, Defense, and Magick Defense) will increase in an amount determined by current Vocation. Stat increases vary for each vocation in a way that mostly benefits their respective Vocation's play style and continued use. Basic Vocations At the beginning of the game, in the quest Newly Arisen a choice of one of three Basic Vocations is given. The initial health, stamina etc are slightly different depending on the choice. Fighter The Fighter provides great Defensive stats at the expense of Magick and Magick Defense. It also sports good Offensive stats early on. Strider The Strider provides a consistent balance of stats across the board, and boasts above-average stamina. Mage The Mage provides good Magick offense and defense, at the expense of Physical Offense, Defense and Stamina; Mage has the lowest cumulative stamina growth of all vocations, and has very poor comparative hit point and stamina growth from level 10-100 - other vocations with equivalent attack/defense growth score an additional 20 Health/Stamina growth points per level comparatively. Advanced Vocations Advanced Vocations become available once the character reaches Level 10. New vocations can be chosen either with Asalam at the Union Inn, or in Dark Arisen, with Olra at Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Warrior The Warrior is more offensively oriented than the Fighter, with less stamina and more Health. Warrior is second only to Mage in terms of low cumulative Stamina growth, which is an offset for high Health and Defense growth. *Note: The official strategy guide incorrectly list the Health growth for warrior level 100+ as 15 Health; but in reality it is 5 Health 15 stamina per level at level 100+. This may be a glitch but as of February 22, 2016 this has been the stat growth of warrior post level 100. Ranger The Ranger foregoes the Strider's balance for more Stamina and Attack but less defense and health. This vocation has the highest cumulative Stamina gains out of all vocations. Sorcerer The Sorcerer has the highest cumulative Magick Attack gains out of all vocations, which is paid for by low stamina, defense and Health. Hybrid Vocations Advanced Vocations are only available to the Arisen - pawns may not learn these. They become available once the character reaches Level 10. New vocations can be chosen either with Asalam at the Union Inn, or in Dark Arisen, with Olra at Bitterblack Isle Harbor. Assassin Assassin has the highest Attack gains out of all vocations, and the lowest Magick Attack and Magick Defense gains. Magick Archer The Magick Archer is mostly balanced, with Magick Defense being the vocation's strong point at the expense of physical stats and stamina. The Stat Growths before level 100 focuses on defensive stats. Mystic Knight The Mystic Knight has mostly balanced stats, but with increased Health and less Stamina. Consolidated Leveling Charts This section is a reference for all vocations, consolidated for easy reference and comparison. Notes *Level 200 is the highest level possible - once reached the character is shown as having reached level ∞ (infinity) For aids to calculating or planning stats see the list at Stat Calculator Category:Leveling and Stats Category:Stats